tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Distreyd Thanadar XIII
This article is about the thirteenth Distreyd Thanadar. For a list of other Distreyds, see Distreyd Thanadar. Distreyd Thanadar XIII, also known as Three and Troy by those closest to him, is the High Cleric of Mardük and the most recent person to inherit the Distreyd title. He was the third son of Distreyd Thanadar XII but was later adopted into a family that lived near Vulpengaard Keep. Meeting his father and talking to him briefly during the Unification of Yamato was a major turning point in his life as it set him on the path of joining the Clergy of Mardük. He commands a legion of Chaos Dwarves and is currently working for the Northern Horde. Biography Early Years Distreyd Thanadar XII, the high cleric of the Clergy of Mardük, had sex with some woman before he became the high cleric. Maybe the woman was a prostitute or just some random chick or maybe one of his many wives. Maybe it wasn't even sex but a rape. The details have been lost to the mists of time. However, a boy was born as a result of that union in Yamato as one of the handful of children of Distreyd XII. The boy became known as Three, as he was the third son of Distreyd XII. At some point he was taken away from his mom and Distreyd XII for and was adopted into a family of peasants who lived near Vulpengaard Keep. The new family gave the boy the name of Troy. Distreyd Era Dark Beginnings A few years later as the unification of Yamato was in its final stages, Distreyd XII happened to visit Vulpengaard Keep and met a 6-year-old boy who turned out to be Troy. Distreyd XII had a creepy conversation with him and found out that Troy still remembered his original name, Three. Distreyd was pleased by this and gave Troy a battle dagger. There was also some babbly bullshit about Troy being meant to protect his sister Tarna, and Troy did remember every word his evil papa said. From that day on Troy would do his best keeping Tarna safe and helping the Clergy of Mardük fight against the growing "menace" of Cardia. He was young but Distreyd XII's words inspired him to become a black mage, and he joined the ranks of the Clergy of Mardük prior to the beginning of the Great War. Becoming Distreyd Thanadar Unlike the other Distreyds, Troy was not interested in power itself, as power was only a means to an end for him. He just wanted to grow stronger to keep his family safe, but he partially failed in that when most of his foster family died in an attack by soldiers of the Grand Alliance during the First Battle of Vulpengaard Keep. He managed to save his sister Tarna from certain death, though, and became even more convinced that the Grand Alliance, and the god Cardia whom the Alliance followed, were truly vile and despicable and that it was his duty to stop their evil once and for all. It was at this time that Troy discovered that his father had died, and he assumed that the Grand Alliance had been behind it as well. This just fueled his rage and really made him despise all the followers of Cardia, and he took his father's title as a way of honouring him and became the next High Cleric of Mardük. This made him the youngest person to ever inherit the title and the only Distreyd who didn't kill the previous Distreyd. From that day on the 12-year-old Troy would be known as Distreyd Thanadar XIII. Mardük was awakened during the Second Battle of Kageshima and faced Cardia in an epic battle, and Distreyd XIII hoped that things would finally change for the better, but the death of Mardük in the jaws of the Godslayer shattered any dreams he might have had. Demons, whom Mardük had released, overran Yamato, and the Grand Alliance retreated in the following Cataclysm, leaving the people of Yamato to die in the merciless claws of the demons. Distreyd XIII did what he could to keep his sister, Yamatians and the remaining clerics of Mardük safe, and his father's Chaos Dwarves turned out to be invaluable in defending a small castle in the northern mountains against the demon onslaught. Distreyd XIII received several wounds as he battled on and on with his Chaos Dwarves, doing his best to protect his sister and the people who had sought his help. He showed tremendous skills with both his blade and black magic although he had only recently turned 13. Despite his best efforts many people still ended up dead, though. Distreyd XIII and everyone in the castle would have certainly been slaughtered, but an archdemon named Malphas stopped the onslaught just in time. Malphas noticed how bravely the small group had defended the castle against his Northern Horde and thought that these fearless warriors might be worth saving. He was also impressed by the bravery of the 13-year-old boy who had been leading the defenders. The archdemon offered Distreyd XIII a deal; the survivors would be spared if Distreyd and his Chaos Dwarves would serve him in return. Seeing no other sensible option, Distreyd agreed. Malphas was surprised when he found out that Distreyd XIII was actually the current High Cleric of Mardük, the god whom the demons had served, and he decided to make Distreyd his personal aide. Although Malphas was a cruel master, Distreyd did not mind as long as no harm came to Tarna. Distreyd would live in humiliation and pain through the following years, and he would slowly strengthen the crumbling clergy while serving the Northern Horde loyally. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Distreyd XIII appeared with his master, Duke Malphas, in Kageshima in 11 AOE to hand in the annual report to the demonic Grand Duchess. Once the meeting was over, Malphas had a short conversation with Distreyd, ordering him to gather and take the Chaos Dwarves to the Libaterran-Yamatian border where Dreadlord Leraje Thanadar's legions would already be waiting. Distreyd left immediately, sensing that a war was approaching, and he liked the idea of finally getting to kick some ass after years of boring paperwork. The Winds of Wrath When Sheikh Miraj al-Zarar reached the town of Kilm, he and his men were caught in a trap set by the Northern Horde. Distreyd XIII was personally around to ensure that Miraj would not be harmed because he thought Miraj might hold valuable information which Leraje could use in the Libaterran campaign. Sowing Season Distreyd accompanied Leraje's army to Vanna and personally led a legion of demons during the resulting siege. More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. The Point of No Return Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : His title in the Clergy of Mardük. ; Three : Distreyd XIII's very first name when he was but a mere child. Few people know this name, and Disteyd XIII has not even let Tarna know it because it is in a way the last lingering memory of his late father, Distreyd XII. ; Troy : Used affectionately by Tarna. Distreyd XIII will gleefully skewer anyone else who dares call him Troy, but this name signifies the close bond between him and Tarna as siblings. He's reluctantly begun using it as an alias while working undercover as an actor in the ''Midnight Circus troupe. ; Wolf of Mardük : This is the name that every Distreyd has and it signifies their important role as the closest servants of the god Mardük. It does not mean much nowadays, because Mardük is dead, but Distreyd XIII keeps the title anyway for sentimental reasons. Appearance Distreyd XIII wears a black cloak of the Clergy of Mardük and a red armor of the Northern Horde underneath it. He is not a tall figure but still has an imposing presence, although some girls think he's cute than threatening, which irritates him considerably. He has long-ish brown hair and rather cold, almost grey eyes. Personality and Traits Distreyd XIII can be a charming fellow when he wants to be, but he is an ambitious man who wishes to keep his sister Tarna safe and to continue the work of his father, Distreyd XII. Funnily enough many women are often swarming around him, but he is too concerned about other things and is oblivious to their advances. Unlike the previous Distreyds, he has not fathered any children yet. If things do not go his way, he can get temper tantrums, but nowadays he has been learning to control them. Powers and Abilities Distreyd XIII is an average black mage and knows mostly middle-level spells. He is surprisingly skilled with using a sword and a war hammer for a mage, though, but some suspect this is because of the time he spent with Chaos Dwarves. He is of a lean build, though, but he exercises when he has the time. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XII Although Distreyd XIII only met his father, Distreyd XII, briefly, he always felt it was when his destiny began. He reveres his father and is truly sad that his father is not with him anymore, but he does what he can to continue Distreyd XII's legacy by purging the world from the taint of Cardia. Flavius Severus If there's someone Distreyd XIII really despises, it's a person who is better than he is, and Strategos Flavius Severus is exactly like that. Severus is a handsome, intelligent and strong leader in the Northern Horde, a rare feat for a mere human in a demon-dominated environment. Distreyd grudgingly acknowledges Severus's skills as an architect and strategist, but he is not happy about Severus's past as a former paladin from Graves Hall. Distreyd and Severus have learned to live with each other, because they understand that they must cooperate if they wish to proceed in their respective careers. Leraje Thanadar Despite having similar surnames, Leraje and Distreyd XIII are not related. The Thanadar line actually took the surname from Leraje's clan, and Leraje could not be arsed to complain about it because he was still in the Demon Realm at that time. Leraje likes bossing Distreyd around, though, because he feels that Distreyd is incompetent as a servant of Mardük and because Distreyd is only a mere human, in other words a lesser being when compared to a full demon like Leraje. Distreyd does not like Leraje's pompous attitude, but he tolerates it because he does not want to lose his head to that bloodthirsty demon. Malphas d'Xuvadon Distreyd XIII acts as a personal aide to Malphas. Although Malphas treats Distreyd like any other lesser being, there is still something between the two that is hard to describe. Maybe it is because Malphas saw then-young Distreyd defending a castle valiantly against Malphas's superior forces, or maybe Distreyd being the High Cleric of Mardük has something to do with it. Distreyd has proved to be a useful servant, so Malphas has let him live and has even granted him some autonomy which Distreyd has eagerly accepted. It is clear, though, that this is a master-servant relationship and that Malphas will always be in charge. Nobuo Iwasaki Nobuo cannot stand Distreyd XIII whom he considers to be a mere shadow of Distreyd XII. He considers the Clergy of Mardük to be nothing but deceitful bastards who never fight fairly, and he laments whenever he has to work with him. Distreyd XIII sees Iwasaki as a foolish drunkard who has yet to learn to live properly in the Age of Emptiness. The two men tolerate each other, though, but they try to avoid talking to one another when possible. Tarna Distreyd XIII is almost fanatic about protecting his sister Tarna. He is willing to slaughter hundreds or even thousands just to keep her safe. Tarna herself is somewhat worried about her brother's fanaticism, but she still loves him, and the two are also the best of friends. Tarna is probably the last thing on earth that keeps Distreyd not falling into a suicidal rage, and she often acts as his conscience, a matter which Distreyd readily accepts. See also *Chaos Dwarves *Clergy of Mardük *Distreyd Thanadar XII *Northern Horde *Tarna Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Northern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato